


Problematic nsfw

by anonymously_corrupt



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, Livestream Sex, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight Memory Loss, Smut, straight porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymously_corrupt/pseuds/anonymously_corrupt
Summary: You could have only found it if you searched for it lmao. I will be adding tags as I write so that's why there aren't many.
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 20
Kudos: 96





	1. Wilbur/Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Tombur live-stream sex... enjoy.

Tommy and Wilbur’s visits had become more frequent the longer they knew each other.   
Currently, Tommy was back at Wilbur's apartment, he had been here for a few hours already. They had been lounging around on the couch and stealing innocent kisses from one another. It had been a quiet day but Wilbur had said that he was planning on streaming later, to Tommys’ disappointment. 

Now the two boys’ relationship was secret… for obvious reasons of course. They haven’t always had a ton of time to be intimate with each other. Have they been able to have sex? Yes, but have they been able to be proper boyfriends? Not really, no. Both of them wished they could but they knew they couldn’t until after Tommy turned 18. 

“Wilbur, do you have to stream tonight, can’t we just relax?” The younger boy whined towards the older. 

“Tommy you know I do, plus I already tweeted that I would,” Wilbur responded. 

Wilbur gave Tommy a gentle kiss on his forehead and went off to get ready for his stream. Tommy huffed and slide down on the couch with a pout on his face, he wished they could just cuddle on the couch and watch some dumb comedy movie like they were earlier. After a few minutes of pouting Tommy quickly stood up and made his way into Wilburs streaming room where he knew he would be sitting. 

He quietly entered the room and made his way over to Wilbur’s desk, where the older man had been sitting, working on his computer for tonight. Once Tommy was beside the desk he gently grabbed Wilburs arm to get his attention before he slid to the ground on his knees and made his way under the olders desk. 

“Tommy, what are you doing? I’m live in a few minutes.” The older man said breathlessly. He wasn’t used to the younger being this bold. 

Tommy didn’t say a word, instead, he simply unzipped Wilbur’s pants and made a motion to him to sit up a bit so he could pull them off. Wilbur understood the gesture and without a second thought, he lifted his hips and felt his pants pulled down from him. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t do face cam tonight Wilby,” Tommy whispered with lust in his eyes. 

Wilbur chuckled and ran his fingers through the younger boy’s hair, gripping it a bit when he got to the end. Tommy was quick to pull the man’s boxers off. He carefully took Wilburs’ cock in his mouth, not very far, just about the tip. He looked up at the older with falsely pure eyes. This action caused the man above to groan. The countdown on his computer indicated he would be live in a matter of seconds. 

“Tommy if we’re going to do this you have to be quiet or else,” Wilbur said to the boy sternly. Tommy eagerly nodded his head, Wilburs cock still in his mouth.

Tommy made no quick movements to suck Wilburs cock, instead, he chose to simply lick the tip every so often as he took more in. Wilbur had started talking to his viewers, explaining why his webcam wasn’t on. Wilburs still had his hand on Tommy’s head and was quick to push Tommy down on the rest of his cock, knowing the younger boy could take it. 

Tommy had gagged a bit as his head was pushed down but he quickly recovered and started to suck Wilburs cock with keenness. He shifted around a bit to pull off his pants so he could prep himself, he knew this would lead to sex, it usually does. He looked up to the older and made a gesture that said he kneed some type of lube, to which Wilbur pulled some out of his desk drawer and dropped down to the boy. Tommy continued sucking Wilbur off, pulling back to tease his tip every so often. 

Tommy lubed up his finger and his hole until he felt comfortable enough to push his ringer finger in. He let out a slight hiss around Wilbur’s dick, at this point he was just simply cock warming the man. He thrust his finger in and out at a slow pace before adding his pointer finger, Wilbur was a decent size and it was easier if he was stretched out enough. Once he felt he was loose enough he removed his mouth from Wilburs cock, a string of saliva following. 

He crawled out from under the desk and slowly slid onto the older man’s lap. Wilbur chuckled a little and played it off as remembering something funny that had happened earlier in the day. Tommy was facing Wilbur and looked him in the eye as he lined up his cock to his hole. He slowly slid himself down and let out a low moan before he bit his lip to stop himself from making more. 

Tommy let himself take a moment to breathe once he was fully seated. Wilbur kissed his neck softly as he continued with his stream, not giving any indication of what was happening. Once Tommy recovered he leaned himself back, just enough that it made it easier for him to bounce himself on Wilbur’s cock. He was biting his lip impossibly hard to not make a sound. Every so often Wilbur would thrust his hips up and hit Tommys’ prostate, causing the younger to moan. 

“Tommy you have to be quieter, you don’t want people to know how much of a whore you are for me,” Wilbur whispered into his ear after muting his mic for a second. Tommy let out an involuntary whimper at this statement as he continued bouncing. 

Tommy felt he was close to cumming. He angled himself in different ways to try and have Wilburs cock hit his prostate. Every so often he would softly moan or whimper until he leaned forward as to be resting his head in Wilburs shoulder. 

“Wilby I’m about to cum.” He moaned quietly into the older man's ear. 

“Me too Tommy,” Wilbur responded in a pant. 

Tommy continued to ride the other until he felt himself cumming. He knew he had to get Wilbur to cum so he rode him through his orgasm even though he felt overstimulated. All of a sudden he heard Wilbur groan in his ear and he felt him cum inside of him. Very suddenly Wilbur ended his stream with a random excuse of his friend suddenly popping by. 

“Fuck Tommy,” Wilbur murmured out as they came down from their highs. Tommy hummed in agreement to Wilburs words as he felt himself fall asleep.


	2. Ranboo/Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tommy I don’t remember you telling me you guys were hanging out,” Ranboo said, speaking over Tubbo. 
> 
> “But I did babe, like a week ago when we planned it,” Tommy responded softly to the older boy with a gentle smile on his face.
> 
> Ranboo grabbed Tommy’s arm, harder than he meant to, and pulled him close possessively. He wrapped his arms around Tommy’s waist, hitting a glare towards Tubbo, showing Tubbo who he belongs to. Tommy awkwardly chuckled and looked over to his friend. 
> 
> “I, uh, think me and Ranboo need to head home and have a talk,” Tommy said as he tried to shuffle out of Ranboos grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is for Diamondfoundzd! They had a very specific request and I actually had to ask a friend for advice on it lmao. Anywho I hope you guys enjoy Tommy/Ranboo Jealousy sex, it took me a bit of time to get into the flow of it but I really like how it turned out :)

Tommy was spending the day with Tubbo and they had been running around L’manberg just hanging out like they used to. The two of them had gone to Tommys’ old home and even went to the disk to listen to music like they always used to. Tubbo showed him around what was built while he was in exile and they simply enjoyed each other’s company. 

Tommy had let Ranboo know in advance that the two were hanging out, Ranboo forgot. Ranboo had woken up to notice that Tommy’s side of the bed empty and was extremely confused. He was quick to get up and go searching for his boyfriend. He had looked around their house first but when he couldn’t find him there the only place he could think of was, L’Manberg. 

Ranboo didn’t hesitate to teleport there to see if Tommy was with Tubbo. As he hopped around looking for his boyfriend he seemed to find everyone else but Tommy, that is until he heard his laugh off in the distance.

“I really missed hanging out with you man,” Tommy said to Tubbo with a bright smile on his face. 

Watching this scene play out for some reason made Ranboo feel jealous and he didn’t know why. He popped over to the two other boys without giving it a second thought, causing the other two boys to startle. 

“Oh hey Ranboo, I told you I was hanging out with Tubbo today, is everything okay?” Tommy asked the other boy in a worried tone standing up from the place he and tubbo were sitting. 

“Hey, Ranboo! How are you?” Tubbo asked cheerfully, jumping up from his spot. 

“Tommy I don’t remember you telling me you guys were hanging out,” Ranboo said, speaking over Tubbo. 

“But I did babe, like a week ago when we planned it,” Tommy responded softly to the older boy with a gentle smile on his face.

Ranboo grabbed Tommy’s arm, harder than he meant to, and pulled him close possessively. He wrapped his arms around Tommy’s waist, hitting a glare towards Tubbo, showing Tubbo who he belongs to. Tommy awkwardly chuckled and looked over to his friend. 

“I, uh, think me and Ranboo need to head home and have a talk,” Tommy said as he tried to shuffle out of Ranboos grip. 

Without a second to spare Ranboo transported him and Tommy back to their house. Once they were home he finally let go of Tommy. Tommy was pushed back until the back of his knees were hitting the bed and he was falling. Ranboo, being as tall as he is, was standing over him, looking down. 

“Did you really tell me the two of you were hanging out?” He asked confused. He really couldn’t remember Tommy telling him. 

“Yes I did Ranboo, there was no need to get so jealous, Tubbo is just a friend,” Tommy said, teasing the other. 

“I wasn’t jealous!” Ranboo shouted out, he could feel his cheeks heating up. 

“Mhm sure you weren’t,” Tommy continued teasingly, “Normal non-jealous boyfriends possessively grab me by the waist and teleport me away,” He laughed out. 

Ranboo’s face was a crimson red by the end of Tommy’s teasing. Tommy stood up in front of his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him gently. Ranboo leaned into the kiss as he sneaked his hands around the younger boy’s hips. There shared a few gentle kisses before Ranboo moved his hands to cup Tommy’s ass. 

Tommy let out a shocked laugh and Ranboo look this as a chance to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth. Tommy moaned around the sound object in his mouth and stumbled back a bit. Tommy and Ranboo both fell back on the bed and separated for a moment to look at each other. 

“Seeing you all jealous really turned me on,” Tommy whispered to the other seductively, biting his lip. 

Ranboo nodded wordlessly and began to kiss the younger once more, slowly making his way down his neck. Tommy would let out soft moans every once in a while, feeling himself get hard in his pants. He shifted his hips, brushing his groin against the older boys. This caused Ranboo to pull back and look down at the younger with a smirk. 

Without saying anything Ranboo unzipped Tommy’s pants and quickly pulled them off. He then followed suit by standing up, stepping away from the bed to do so, and doing the same with his own pants. Tommy sat up and crawled to the end of the, sitting on his knees in front of Ranboo. Tommy grabbed Ranboo by his hips and slowly pulled down his underwear. 

Wordlessly Tommy pulled out Ranboos cock and slowly started to stroke up. Ranboo was already hard, to begin with, but this was a sure way of speeding up the process. Tommy leaned forward and gave a few kitten licks to the tip, looking up at Ranboo with lust in his eyes. 

“I want you to fuck my throat,” Tommy said boldly to Ranboo. 

Ranboos breath hitched but he nodded, who was he to turn down this request. Tommy was the one to initiate it and took half of Ranboo into his mouth, he was too big to take it all in by himself. Ranboo bucked his hips as Tommy took him in, accidentally thrusting the rest of his cock into Tommy’s mouth. Ranboo was quick to start thrusting his hips forward. Under him Tommy was trying not to gag, falling, above him he could feel Ranboo lace his fingers in his hair, letting out a string of moans.   
“  
Fuck your mouth feels so good Toms,” Ranboo moaned out with each thrust. He didn’t want to come yet so he knew he couldn’t do this long but god he wished he could.   
Ranboo pulled himself out from the younger boy’s mouth. Tommy looked up at him with pleading eyes before looking down at his erection. Ranboo leaned down, kissing   
Tommy passionately before gently touching his cock. 

“Ranboo please fuck me,” Tommy whined as he grabbed onto the olders arm. 

Ranboo silently nodded, pushing Tommy so he was flat on his back. He grabbed some lube that they kept in their bedside table and made sure he had a good coating of it on his ring finger before pushing it inside of Tommy’s hole. Tommy made a whimper sign but made no other movement or noise that indicated he was in pain. Ranboo fucked Tommy with his finger, making sure he was stretched enough for him. 

“Ranboo I’m ready, please just fuck me already,” Tommy said, grabbing onto the other boy’s arm to get his attention. 

“Okay, as long as your sure,” Ranboo sighed. 

The older lubed up his cock and lined it up with Tommy’s hole and slowly pushed in. Tommy let out a quiet moan and pushed against him. Once Ranboo was fully inside of Tommy you could see a bulge forming on Tommy’s stomach. Tommy looked down at his stomach and smiled before gently pushing down on it, causing the boy above him to let out a low moan.  
“  
You make me so full,” Tommy whispered, not really directing it to Ranboo but more to himself. 

After Tommy had said that something seemed to snap inside of Ranboo. Ranboo leaned down, his arms on either side of the younger, and began hammering into him without a second thought. Tommy let out a loud moan, wrapping his arms around Ranboo, digging his nails into his back. Ranboo groaned into Tommy’s ear and bit down onto his neck, drawing a bit of blood, leaving a mark. 

“Oh fuck Ranboo~” Tommy moaned loudly, whimpering at the speed of the thrust. 

Ranboo didn’t care to respond, too out of it in his current state. Tommy felt himself get close to cumming and leaned up to kiss the other. Without notice Tommy was cumming over their stomachs and pushed his head back into the bed, moaning loudly. Ranboo continued thrusting into the other, overstimulating Tommy until he two was cumming inside of the younger. 

Once the two boys had come down from their highs Ranboo removed himself from Tommy and rolled over to his side of the bed, looking at Tommy with a soft smile. 

“Thank you for that,” Ranboo said suddenly to Tommy. 

Tommy looked over with a confused face only to be met by Ranboos smile, in turn causing his own, “Mm and thank you,” Tommy said with a small laugh.


End file.
